


Promise

by crystalsnowflakes



Series: Hollow Dreams [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Acceptance, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Final Fantasy VII Remake Spoilers, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Loneliness, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalsnowflakes/pseuds/crystalsnowflakes
Summary: The memory of another lifetime overwhelms her senses.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Series: Hollow Dreams [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983902
Comments: 35
Kudos: 37





	Promise

She felt the cold wind lash against her cheeks as the cargo ship rocked steadily while they crossed the sea—Aerith was glad that her arms and calves weren’t exposed to the chill for now, though the coarse fabric of the infantry uniform felt rough against her skin. Her fingers clenched tightly on the handrail as she stared at where they had left from—she was torn between the feeling of exhilaration and fear. Never had she had the chance to step outside of Midgar and now, she was travelling far away to another continent, far away from everything she had ever known—far away from home.

The loud splashing of the water against the ship, the strong salty scent of the ocean and the occasional mist of sea water in her face left her breathless and dizzy. Still, she couldn’t tear her gaze from the sight of wonder hovering in the sky—just watching the airship from a distance caused an unanticipated feeling of loss tugging at her chest.

What she couldn’t figure out was  _ why. _ Because ever since she had caught sight of it back in Junon, her mind had been fixated, the image of it taking up all her attention and thoughts.

She was suddenly acutely aware that he was standing next to her. A feeling of nervousness bubbled up from the pit of her stomach at the way his face was tilted towards her, watching her. Even with the helmet covering his eyes, she could feel his piercing gaze,  _ sense _ the intensity in his stare. He’d been uncharacteristically observant and perceptive since they had left the confines of Midgar and she found that it was starting to be a challenge to answer his genuine and sincere questions without lying while keeping him in the dark.

“What are you looking at?” 

Her stomach tightened in response because while logically, she knew that being fascinated by the airship was normal, there was still  _ something _ about it that caused her to be weary to share.

Her gaze drifted to the sky instead and she watched the vivid shades of red and orange intertwine—the large airy clouds were awash with the same tint of amber and gold. Even with the mesmerizing skies and the blazing sunset, she could not keep her eyes from trailing back.

A long silence fell between them and with the sound of the breeze in her ears, it almost seemed as if time had stopped.

He cleared his throat hesitantly. 

“Aerith?” She loved the sound of his voice calling her name, its soft cadence sending her heart thundering in her chest.

Letting out a small breath, she bit her lips before turning towards him. The sudden guilt that swept over her was unexpected, because she could sense his worry and she felt terrible. And for what? Her inexplicable mesmerization with an airship?

Her muddled brain attempted to come up with a plausible reply before she decided on settling for the truth—she was almost sure he had the uncanny ability to see through her lies by now anyway.

“Did you see the airship at Junon?” she asked, her head nodding towards it.

“I did,” he said as his eyes gravitated towards the airship. “I’ve heard it was big...but seeing it in person, I didn’t expect it to be  _ that _ big.” His lips drew in a boyish smile and she was reminded how young he was—how young they  _ both _ were—and yet, they had the weight of the world on their shoulders. She imagined that underneath that helmet, his eyes were glowing brightly with excitement—of  _ course _ he was interested in airships. She still remembered the absolute  _ joy _ on his face when he had the opportunity to ride that motorcycle.

“Mhmm,” she hummed before a small laugh escaped her. “It was  _ really _ something.” Her gaze drifted back to the sight that was growing smaller and smaller as they drew farther away. “I feel like I’ve spent my entire life in an ivory tower—the Shinra facilities, really…” she whispered with a wry grin. “Everything I see has been  _ so much.” _

He placed his gloved hand on top of hers on the railing and she could only blink, surprised at his boldness and his startling touch. The corners of his lips curled up further, causing the dimple on his right cheek to deepen.

“I’ll take you someday.”

Her breath stuttered abruptly as she felt her heart stop and twist because she had heard  _ those exact words before. _ The memory of another lifetime flashed by vividly and overwhelmed all her senses. Her eyes burned and she felt the moisture cloud her vision. Her throat was tight, her eyes brimmed with tears and she was unbelievably glad that her helmet was standing between them. 

She ached for him, for herself, for their future that could never be.

Swallowing against her dry throat, she mustered her courage to speak. "Cloud, you don’t have to—”

“When things are done,” he murmured, almost shyly, as his fingers tightened around hers. “Let's hitch a ride on the airship together.”

How could she tell him that it was all she ever wanted? That she wished  _ more than anything _ that it could happen? Not for the first time, she wished she could tell him everything because at that very moment, she truly felt alone in the world.

They stood there for several long moments, hands together with the gust whirling around them as she sought to control her emotions. Slowly, the airship faded away into the distance and with a pang of sadness, she realized she wouldn’t be seeing it again.

“Cloud?” Her gentle voice was barely audible against the wind.

“Yeah?”

She turned her hand over, causing their palms to connect and curled her fingers between his, clasping their hands together.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> For twenty years, I’ve wanted Aerith to get her chance on the Highwind because of the scene in the cargo ship. Hopefully Square Enix will be kind enough to deliver.
> 
> As usual, comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
